Circumstantial
by EveFlex
Summary: Galinda was sure that if under the correct circumstances, Elphaba could be pleasant. Even if it was just a small amount of kindness. Gelphie Fic, originally a fluffyish one shot for ElphieBubble but I had to continue it! Enjoy!
1. Under the Correct Circumstances

**_A/N: This was originally a typical fluffyish one shot, for my friend's birthday, but due to the success of the chapter, I've decided to carry on and write some more! This story wouldn't have been created, but thanks to ElphieBubble!_**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been a little over 4 months since Elphaba Thropp was forced to be roomed with Galinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands). Sharing a room with someone like Elphaba was like sharing a room with a sour green apple. _'Or is the wrong shade of green?'_ Galinda thought to herself. Although their first encounter could only be described as a feeling of loathing for Elphaba, Galinda had grown used to her mannerisms. First impressions can be entirely wrong, and though Galinda was sure her first impression of Elphaba was completely accurate, she was still unsure about her. Elphaba seemed a cruel, rude, sour girl on the outside, but surely that was only due to Elphaba's skin colour? Galinda was sure that if under the correct circumstances, Elphaba could surely be nice. Even if it was just a small amount of kindness.

She was sat on her bed with her knees bent, reading a sleek magazine with the name 'OzBeat' printed over it in stylish lettering. Drops of rain were hitting the open window and Galinda looked at it nervously. 'I do hope it doesn't thunder...' she thought, getting off her bed to shut the window. She sat back on her bed, only to ponder the whereabouts of her roommate. Galinda had noticed that Elphaba has a strange affliction to water and was usually in the suite any time after it began to rain. The normal girls who cared about hair and make-up would instantly run inside, but Elphaba didn't come across like one of those girls, so why was she always inside so promptly like any other normal girl?

There was a low rumble outside and Galinda heart beat slightly increased. Slipping her feet under the cover, she grabbed the top of the quilt and slowly pulled it up towards her chest. A few minutes passed and another low rumble, louder than the other, rolled near the university. Galinda slowly slid under the covers as another deeper and louder rumble sounded, and pulled the quilt over her head.

About 10 minutes had passed and the storm was nearly overhead. Elphaba walked in, shutting the door behind her. She was greeted by the image of a small pink mound under the covers of Galinda's bed. Elphaba stood by the door staring at it over the top of her glasses for a few seconds, but then moved to her own side of the room, placing the books she held on the table. She sat on her bed, looking at the tiny pink ball. To be fair, it could be just as well described as a marshmallow.

"Galinda, what in Lurline's name are you doing?" Elphaba asked, still staring at the pink marshmallow.

There was a short silence. "N-Nothing," A quaint little voice replied from under the covers, "I was just...cold." Galinda knew saying something as stupid and childish as that is bound to cause embarrassment for herself and she felt her cheeks increase with heat. Another low rumble of thunder rolled over the University, the storm now over University itself, caused Galinda to flinch and tuck her knees closer to her chest than they already were.

It was considerably easy for Elphaba to piece the clues together. "Galinda... are you afraid of thunder storms?"

Galinda remained silent. Of course she didn't want to admit she was; Elphaba would think her immature.

Elphaba stood up and walked over to Galinda's bed, folding her arms. "Galinda, do stop being childish, it's just thunder." And as if on que another louder low clap of thunder sounded, and Elphaba could feel it deep in her chest.

A small but audible whimper came from under the covers, followed by another quieter one. Elphaba felt awkward. Of course she didn't care much for Galinda and had grown to put up with her, but the idea of Galinda crying, even at something as stupid as a thunderstorm was a little concerning, (although, Galinda had cried over something as small as not having the right shade of nail varnish to go with her colour theme). Elphaba stood there for a while, with no idea how to act. She walked closer to Galinda's bed and sat at the end on the very edge. Even with the noise of the rain hitting the window, nothing could disguise the awkwardness that hung about the room.

"Galinda... there's nothing to be frightened of. It's just thunder, caused by the hot and cold air in the atmosphere." Somehow, Elphaba felt that saying something like this would have no comforting effect on Galinda at all.

She stood up and faced the small pink mound. Grabbing the corner of the quilt, Elphaba pulled it off of Galinda who had her legs tucked up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her soft, healthy blonde curls covered her face so Elphaba couldn't tell if the girl _was_ crying or not. Elphaba sat next to Galinda, her green skin clashing with the bright pink bed sheets, awkwardly playing with her hands in her lap. "I can't stress enough that it's just thunder." Elphaba stated, placing her hands on the bed by her side and waited for a near impossible response.

Another thunderclap sounded. Something grabbed Elphaba's wrist and she tensed her body. She looked down and Galinda's small, soft hand was wrapped around it. The grip was tight and Elphaba could feel the girl shaking.

"Please... Don't go." Galinda whispered.

"I... I, uh, wasn't exactly planning on it." Elphaba said, her voice shaking ever so slightly. Her cheeks felt hot. Any other person that laid a hand on her, Elphaba would've pulled away and given them a piece of her mind, but seeing Galinda in this state made Elphaba herself a little weak. She'd grown used to Galinda's bubbly personality, no matter how annoying it had been, but her being so vulnerable, even if it was caused by something as silly thunder, seemed to have a knock-on effect on the green girl. Her head reeled with questions but there were no answers.

The thunder sounded again, and Galinda's grip tightened and she moved closer to Elphaba. Elphaba sat there awkwardly, her body tense, but a part of her told her to relax, to let Galinda move closer. One of Galinda's tears landed on Elphaba's hand. Elphaba gritted her teeth but tried not to make a sound.

"I-I'm sorry." The blonde headed girl sniffled, readjusting herself into a more suitable position and placing her free hand onto the area the tear had hit. She slowly removed it.

"That's... alright..." Elphaba said. How did Galinda know about her allergy to water? It never crossed her mind that Galinda would be as clever as to piece together any clues Elphaba may have accidently left behind. She hadn't mentioned it to her, and nobody would say sorry for something like that. But her heart was pounding for three reasons; enduring the pain without saying anything was a little stupid, Galinda had just touched her, _twice_, and Elphaba was being ridiculous, out of character and weak for letting Galinda touch her. It wasn't that the girl didn't like being touched, she just wasn't used to it. Being green your entire life makes you considerably isolated.

Galinda sat up and moved her knees to her chest again, still with her hand around Elphaba's wrist. The rain was still battering against the window, but the storm was slowly moving away. She would regret acting so childish and vulnerable in front of Elphaba, but the company of green girl was ever so slightly reassuring. In fact, whenever the girl was around, Galinda felt a slight reassurance and warm feeling. It was sane that Galinda would feel these feelings around anyone _but_ Elphaba. In any other circumstances Elphaba would have just written it off as one of Galinda's temper tantrums, but why had she sat next to her? Why was she anywhere near the blonde's side of the suite? Another roll of thunder crashed, but further away. Galinda flinched again, but tried to compose herself. She let go of Elphaba's wrist and wrapped her arms around her legs.

A few moments passed until Galinda spoke, "I feel so stupid."

"Why?" Elphaba replied.

"Because it's childish for a woman of my age to be afraid of something as ridiculous as a thunderstorm."

"I'm sure you have your reasons..." Elphaba said, staring at the opposite wall.

Galinda hesitated. A part of her wanted to hold back from telling Elphaba anything, but another part, a stronger part, wanted to tell her everything.

"When I was younger, Momsie, Popsicle and I lived in a rather big mansion... My room was cut off from the rest of the house," Galinda's eyes slowly darted around the room, "So, whenever something as silly as a thunderstorm passed over, I was always... alone..."

Elphaba turned to face Galinda, she was looking at the floor, and Elphaba's chest ached. Whether it was because her heart had been thumping so hard for the past few minutes, or the fact that she realised she had more things in common with Galinda than she realised, she couldn't decide. She saw a small tear run down Galinda's soft cheek.

"I never had anyone to tell me that everything would be okay or that it was only a thunderstorm. Of course Momsie and Popsicle asked if I was okay the next morning but I always lied."

Galinda hesitated, "And this is the first time... I've ever told anyone." Galinda slowly turned her head towards Elphaba and their eyes met. Galinda's were bright red and bloodshot and her nose pink. Even looking like the mess she did, Galinda always seemed to look so pretty.

Elphaba stood up and walked over to her bed and put her hand under her pillow. Galinda took this chance to wipe her eyes and compose herself. Elphaba concealed whatever she had from Galinda and she stood there, still, for a few seconds until returning to Galinda's side. She held a small green bottle. She ran her thumb over the raised pattern, stroking it.

"This was... my mother's." Elphaba said, offering it to Galinda.

She moved so she sat crossed legged on her bed and carefully took the bottle from Elphaba's hand, observing it.

"It's the only thing I have left of my mother," she said, pushing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "And my father... well... he hates me."

Galinda let out a tiny gasp and looked at Elphaba with caring eyes, even if they were still bloodshot.

Elphaba sighed, "When my mother was carrying Nessa, my father thought the new baby might come out... gree-"

"Green..." Galinda said with her.

"My father made her chew milk flowers, day and night... night and day. But, it made Nessa come too early, her little tiny legs all..." Elphaba held her hands awkwardly in her lap, "My mother never woke up, and that's why Nessa is the way she is. And it's my fault."

Galinda watched the girl's hands, "Elphaba..." she placed her hand on Elphaba's right hand, "That was the milk flower's fault. It wasn't yours. Don't blame yourself."

Would hugging be too inappropriate? Galinda had no idea what to do but she wanted to comfort Elphaba and hugs were always the best way to do so. In fact, had Elphaba ever been hugged before? She placed the bottle beside her on the bed and wrapped her arms around Elphaba. The girl was shocked and slightly taken aback by this gesture from Galinda. A few months ago, Galinda would have immediately washed her hands if she even brushed Elphaba's sleeve, but now she was _hugging_ her. But it felt comfortable. It somehow felt _natural_. Elphaba slowly and awkwardly moved her arms around Galinda and across her back, returning the hug. Galinda squeezed tighter and put her head on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba cautiously allowed her to do so. She could feel Galinda's heartbeat against her own and they ever so slowly fell into sync with each other.

Galinda moved away and returned Elphaba's glass bottle.

"Thank you." Elphaba said, taking it from Galinda's hand.  
"No, thank you, Elphaba..." Galinda replied, walking to the bathroom.

Elphaba sat there for a while, staring at her hand. She eventually stood up, walked to her bed and returned the glass bottle to under her pillow, not noticing the small, red burn on the back of her hand.


	2. Last Night

Galinda poured the hot, steamy water over her head, and letting it run down her hair, back and face. She ran her fingers through her soaking hair. The morning never made her feel groggy, but the stress of the previous night had taken its toll. This was the first time last night had even crossed Galinda's mind and she felt uneasy. Galinda being in the state she was last night, it was clearly obvious. Had Elphaba used Galinda's vulnerability to her advantage or did she honestly care? Elphaba had never cared with anything to do with the blonde, or at least she never showed any consideration, so what made last night any different? Of course Galinda acting childish was what was different, but Elphaba should've just thought she was being pathetic. Why did she take any notice?

Galinda's memories of the night were hazy but she remembered what she felt. The stress and the petrified feeling was there, to some degree still inside of Galinda, but she'd felt something else. She couldn't put her finger on it. The moment she had heard Elphaba shut the door she felt some reassurance, no doubt to the presence of someone else there, but honestly, Elphaba? The only thing she felt for Elphaba was loathing and dislike, let alone a slight bit of remorse. But Elphaba had gone as far as to sit next Galinda on her _pink_ bed. The girl sat there with no hesitation. The awkwardness around the room was obvious, but Elphaba was close to her. Galinda always did her best to avoid her, but when Elphaba was close to her she felt... She didn't know what she felt. Galinda leaned back and let the water cover her body, the heat easing her muscles. It was soothing. No wonder Elphaba was always tense; she was unable to ever have a bath to relax her. How in Oz did she clean herself anyway?

Galinda suddenly realised what she had done. How inappropriate she acted. In her weak state she acted rashly. Grabbing Elphaba's wrist was only due to pure fear, wasn't it? Of course, even a little bit, she was glad she had the company of someone else in the room, even if it was the first time in that situation. Then previous night's events came clear, like the hot water was washing away haze, swirling it away gracefully. Her heart began to beat harder. She'd told Elphaba her secret. The one thing she wanted nobody at Shiz to know. She (if she was a praying woman) prayed Elphaba had not told anyone, but the odd thing was that Galinda realised one reason why she seemed to dislike Elphaba. She shared something in common with her and it was like she was being horrid to herself, the fact Galinda hated being alone so much in her childhood was being used to fuel the repugnance toward Elphaba.

'_I can't think like this. It's not right. Galinda, you are pretty, smart and popular!' _Galinda shouted at herself in her head. Of course she was. That was too long ago and you should _never _harbour on the past! Harbouring on the past only lead to trouble and upset and Galinda wanted none of that in her life. She was at Shiz University for Lurline's sake! She'd done well. Her Momsie and Popsie were proud of her and she wanted nothing more than to enjoy life. Galinda decided it was best to ignore Elphaba and just act like she usually did. The awkwardness between the two girls was already tight.

Galinda pulled herself out of the hot water and pulled the plug. With the nearest towels, she wrapped one around her hair and one around her body. After a while of drying off, she pulled on a light blue dress and took her time in front of the mirror. Another 20 minutes followed and Galinda walked back into dorm room. Elphaba was asleep, snoring lightly, her hair tied in the usual tight braid and morning sunlight was breaking slowly through the curtains. Galinda walked over to her shelf and pulled off a pair of matching heels, slipped them on and slowly walked out the door. She moved swiftly down the corridor, passing Shenshen and Pfannee's room. It was far too early for them to be awake, so she proceeded down the corridor and walked outside. Galinda walked into the deserted courtyard and sat by the large, delicately carved fountain and watched as the sun rose.


	3. Their First Words Since

By the time Elphaba awoke the sun was already high above the university. She still felt exhausted, the emotional stress draining her. She rolled over to look at the bright pink bed. The sheets were tidy and tucked in and the pillows arranged in size order. Galinda wasn't there. On further inspection, Elphaba found that the blonde was nowhere to be found. _Thank Oz_, she thought. The thought of even seeing the blonde after last night was unbearable. She was so unbelievably confused. Surely Galinda played some sort of trick on Elphaba. Someone with Galinda's reputation and personality couldn't possibly have had those experiences, could they? Elphaba remembered the way the blonde has looked at her. Her blue eyes had been hollow with fright. It was a way that no one wanted to be looked at like, particularly someone such as Galinda. She resembled too much of a frightened child, seeking comfort.

The girl reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and padded slowly to her wardrobe. Within 10 she was dressed and about to walk out the door. She turned on her heel and strode towards the window, opening the curtains. Their room overlooked a large stretch of grass of the Shiz grounds. The green girl noticed a small group of people sat on a small checked picnic blanket. The group consisted of two boys and three girls. One lad was smaller than any of the group and the other was well built with short black hair. The three girls were Galinda and her ridiculous excuses for friends. Shenshen and Pfannee were their names? The group seemed to have a slight awkward air about them. The two girls and two lads were chatting hastily but the blonde was sat peculiarly quietly. She seemed to talk whenever needed but was otherwise rather uncertain.

Elphaba retreated back to her bed, grabbing the book that lay on her dresser and began to read quietly. She would rather stay inside and away from Galinda.

Galinda was sat quietly with the others. The noise of chatter surrounded her but she was only partly listening. She was still uneasily thinking about the previous night. It played on the blonde's mind furiously and she had tried stringently all morning and afternoon to erase it from her head. It was the fact that the green girl had even cared about Galinda enough to stay with her that baffled the blonde. And what was that other feeling she'd felt muddled with all the others she had last night. It was behind the reassurance when Elphaba was there. It was when she was next to her, when she'd wrapped her arms around her. Oh Sweet Oz she'd hugged her as well! Galinda, you foolish, foolish girl. Bar the feelings of security, relief and ease the girl had when she had her arms across her back, she was still shocked with herself that she had even laid a hand on the green girl. More than once. The blonde was so befuddled. There was still that small something she was missing. That small feeling she'd had. Surely it was only because of the situation.

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to speak with her. She had to do it now.

"I think I'm going to retire back to my dorm for the night." The blonde said, rising.

"But Miss. Galinda, it's only the seventeenth hour. It's still rather early." The smallest boy responded, genuinely worried.

"Boq, how many times must I tell you to call me Galinda! Besides, that blasted storm kept me awake last night."

"Well Shenshen and I are going to the Oz Dust. That new Fiyero boy is holding a party and he wanted me to make sure you came along. And besides, I think Avaric is coming along, aren't you?" Pfannee said, turning her head to the black haired lad who nodded in reply, "So you're free to join us if you're not so dead-beat."

"I shall do my best. Farewell." The blonde said as she turned and walked quickly towards her room.

There was a small knock at the door as Galinda walked in. Elphaba didn't bother to lower her book but asked who it was.

"Uh, it's me…" Galinda replied, partially nervous.

A flood of slight anxiety fled over Elphaba, who proceeded to say, "Why are you knocking, it is _meant _to be your room, I hope you realise."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were here."

"Where else could I possibly be?"  
"The Library, with Dr. Dillamond, outside?" Galinda retorted quickly, shutting the door behind her.

It clicked shut and Elphaba closed her book and placed it on her lap, "I could easily consign to those places if you wish me to." She replied rather bluntly, readjusting her glasses, but her stomach was slowly beginning to swirl uneasily.

"Uh, no, that's fine…" Galinda said, followed by a long silence as she awkwardly sat on her bed, ankles crossed, hands placed lightly in her lap. Elphaba returned to reading before she was interrupted again.

"Elphaba…"

"Yes?" she replied, attempting to sound annoyed.

Galinda paused. She had no idea how to word this to the green girl without being bothersome or irritating to Elphaba. "I just wanted to say that last night I acted rashly and completely inappropriately and I know you don't like being touched so the entire experience was most likely entirely displeasing and uncomfortable for yourself, as was it for me, and I'm utterly sorry for everything that was said and done." Galinda had said quickly. Maybe too quickly.

Elphaba just stared at the blonde, slightly dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"Oh Oz… Well, what I was ultimately trying to say was, 'I'm sorry'."

Another awkward silence followed.

Galinda had been sat there for a small while and Elphaba grew engrossed into her book.

"How's your hand?" the blue eyed girl asked suddenly.

"Oh, it's fine." Elphaba said, waving the statement away without a care, still keeping her eyes on her reading material.

Another pause until Galinda spoke, "Can I see?"

"Yes" she replied absent minded, concentrating too hard on her reading. Realising what she'd said, Elphaba attempted to redeem herself with a quick 'No' but Galinda was sat beside her on the hard mattress with her hand, in hand.

"This looks sore. Are you sure you're okay?" the blonde said, sounding a little _too_ concerned for Elphaba.

Pulling her hand away she snapped "Yes, I'm fine. Besides, why do you care?"

Galinda didn't answer because, quite frankly, she didn't know. She was sat on the bed quietly, her head spinning with too many questions. Whispering quietly to herself she stammered "I… I don't know…"

She looked at Elphaba, properly. Her eyes were a deep and beautiful mahogany and full of concentration and the darted from side to side as she read. She had broad cheek bones that Galinda was sure would create a beautiful smile if Elphaba ever did (or had).

Elphaba didn't notice Galinda's rich blue eyes stare at her for a good few minutes, and didn't become aware of her rise from the bed to get ready for the party.


	4. Tipsy and Drunk are Completely Different

Galinda was sat at her dresser, having promptly changed into a pink thin frilly dress and was applying various types of make-up in front of the mirror.

It was the first time Elphaba had looked up from her book since their conversation nearly an hour ago to ask "Where are you going?"

"A party."

Elphaba sighed and went back to reading her book.

It was another five minutes before Galinda moved and made her way to the door. Through halfway opening it, she quietly said "Look, Elphaba, I know what you're like with these things, but Fiyero has invited everyone at the University to go to the Oz Dust. I've even heard that your sister is going. So… come along."

Elphaba didn't move so Galinda continued to walk out the door. It clicked behind her and she walked to Shenshen's and Pfannee's room, knocking lightly on the door.

Shenshen opened it and smiled at the blonde, "You chose to come then?"

"Of course I did! Are you two ready?" Galinda replied. Upon asked, Pfannee popped up beside the other girl, nodding.

It was another 10 minutes before the women arrived at the large hall. Music was being played noisily by a band at the back of the room and the dance floor was covered by various other pupils. They walked over to a long table that held food and drink and poured themselves a drink of punch. A finger tapped Galinda on the shoulder and she swirled around. Fiyero stood there in a sharp suit, his brown hair arranged neatly on his head.

"You came." He said, smiling sweetly to the blonde.

"How could I resist? A beautiful event like this, held by an even lovelier host, I could barely stay away!"

Fiyero chuckled, "Care for a dance?" he asked politely, holding out his hand. The blonde nodded, took his hand and was escorted to the dance floor.

It was some while later and both Galinda and Fiyero had had a few drinks. Galinda seemed slightly nervous, so had a little more than the tall brown haired lad. The music was slow and smooth and Fiyero had Galinda held close to him. Surprisingly, the party-goers had not realised the presence of the tall, bone green girl who was sat quietly at a table in the corner of the room. She had a close eye on Galinda and Fiyero.

"Thank you for having the party, Fiyero." Galinda said.

"That's perfectly alright." He replied, chuckling.

The two had slowly stopped swaying and Galinda looked up at the man.

"I mean thank you for inviting me out on this date."

Fiyero turned slightly rosy cheeked but it was hard to notice in the dull light. "How could I resist, Galinda? You are utterly beautiful."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds and the music slowly faded away. Galinda rose slightly onto her tip-toes and pressed her lips against Fiyero's. He put a hand to her cheek and he returned her kiss. For Fiyero, his surroundings seemed to melt away. It was simply himself and Galinda left.

Galinda's head began to spin but she slowly retreated and rested back onto the soles of her feet. Smiling, she softly said "I'm going to get another drink," and unwrapped her arms from around the Fiyero's neck. She moved to the table and poured herself another drink of the punch. With her cup in hand, she turned to face the rest of the room. She noticed a figure walk out the door that closely resembled Elphaba. She couldn't have come, could she? Of course she didn't. This wasn't her kind of thing. Even though Galinda had asked her, she surely wouldn't have complied with the idea, would she? Galinda finished her drink quicker than she thought, poured another and sauntered back to Fiyero.

It was another three hours since Elphaba left that Galinda returned. Elphaba was sat on her bed again, reading rather furiously, the lamp on her bedside table burning rather brightly. "You took your time," she said, watching Galinda toddle through the door.

"Well I was _enjoying_ myself, wasn't I?" shutting the door behind her.

"Yes I saw."

"Ohhhh, so it _was_ you I saw march out the door right after I _snogged_ Fiyero Tigular."

"What in Oz is a 'snog'?"

"It's a kiss, Elphaba, goodness me!" Galinda said as she sat down on her bed, bouncing.

"What a wonderful vocabulary you have, Miss. Galinda."

Galinda flopped onto her back, arms sprayed across the bed until they hung over the sides. "I bet you're jealous."

"Don't be stupid," Elphaba said as she returned to reading her book.

Galinda gasped rather over exaggeratedly as she sat up, "You _are_, aren't you!"

"And _you're_ drunk."

"I'm not _drunk_, I'm _tipsy_. There _is_ a difference, Elphie."

"Don't call me Elphie."

Galinda bounded over to Elphaba's bed and bounced onto it rather relentlessly, "But you're _jealous_!"

"Galinda, stop being absurd. You're ridiculously intoxicated."

"What is it?" Galinda let out another over exaggerated gasp, "Do you want to kiss me too?"

At this Elphaba's cheeks unintentionally flushed a deep scarlet. She felt them grow hot and mentally kicked herself.

Galinda gasped again and stood up, "You DO!"

"Galinda, quieten down!"

"You've gone red!" the blonde giggled.

"Galinda, quieten down now otherwise I'll-"

"You'll _what_?"

"Otherwise I will throw you outside."

"Oh Elphie, _come on_!" Galinda said, grabbing the green girl's wrist and pulling her up a little too quickly. Elphaba staggered up, her book falling onto her bed, and was nearly nose to nose with the blonde, her head rushing. The blonde was staring upwards, not realising how tall the other girl truly was.

"Well… you're rather tall, aren't you, Elphie?" she rhetorically asked, quietly, and gawped slightly. At standing height, Galinda would probably fall just a few of inches short of Elphaba and her hands were now holding tightly onto the other girl's, keeping her balance.

Elphaba couldn't move. The rich blue eyes had Elphaba locked. Her legs were like lead and her arms lay tensely by her sides. She could feel the warm breath of the blonde on her neck, chin and lower cheeks. Her breath smelt surprisingly fruity and not like alcohol at all. She watched as Galinda bit her bottom lip.

"I'm feeling that silly feeling again."

There was a pause.

"What silly feeling, Galinda?" Elphaba asked slowly, her voice raspy and dry.

"The same one I felt last night when you walked in the door. It's your fault." Another silence fell. They stood staring at each other. "Have you ever been kissed before, Elphie?"

Elphaba paused and proceeded to say "Never," her voice sounding even huskier than before.

Galinda rose to her tiptoes again, slowly. As the blonde came closer, the green girl shut her eyes. She could feel the warm breath of Galinda across her lips.

"Just follow me," Galinda spoke in less than a whisper. Galinda tilted her head to the side and moved closer until their lips touched. Galinda pressed against them, hard, and Elphaba attempted to return the gesture. Galinda pulled back and Elphaba let out a breath. It was as if with that breath, something had been unlocked within Elphaba. Something had escaped.

Yet another pause but Galinda moved in again, gracefully adding more movement into their exchange. Galinda slowly retracted her left hand and moved it softly onto Elphaba's thin waist. Elphaba's free hand subconsciously moved up towards Galinda's face and placed it on her soft rosy cheek.

Their kiss had become slightly more lustful but soon slowed down. They both withdrew from each other and Elphaba slowly fell back to her bed. Galinda still had a firm grip on Elphaba's right hand, but moved to sit next to her side.

Elphaba placed her left hand over her mouth and turned to face the blonde, who pulled it back down. Elphaba had just _kissed_ someone. But not just anyone. She'd just kissed _Galinda Upland_, the most popular _girl_ at the University. A _girl_.

"Galinda, this isn't… I shouldn't have…" she pulled her hand out of Galinda's grip and turned away and placed both her long fingered hands over her mouth.

"_I_ know what I felt yesterday, now! Miss. Elphaba, I think I've got a crush on you. No…" Galinda paused.

Elphaba hoped to Lurline that Galinda took back what she had just said.

"No no… I think I am quite nearly in love with you, Miss. Elphaba."  
"Oh my-"

"I _know_! Surprise, isn't it?" Galinda said as she sat back and started to flick her legs as they hung over the edge of the bed. "I was a little confused at first!"

Elphaba stared at the floor and shook her head, "No no no. This is wrong. I shouldn't have done this…! Elphaba, you reckless, irresponsible girl…"

The blonde stopped fidgeting and put her hands in her lap and stared at them. "In all seriousness, Elphie, I am," she twiddled her thumbs "I know what I'll be like in the morning. I'll be mean and annoying and, well, blonde… but I'll try my best not to be…" she looked up at Elphaba again and met her with surprisingly warm eyes, "I'm sorry for calling you all those mean names and for being a bully to you. It's just you do remind me a little of myself and how much I seem to despise that side of myself."

The look in her eyes changed and she abruptly said "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick." Running into the bathroom she shut the door behind her and Elphaba heard the clank of the toilet seat hitting the top basin.

She waited a couple of minutes and Galinda opened the door again and bounded back into the room saying "No, I'm _fiiiine_."

Elphaba couldn't help but snigger slightly. Galinda gasped yet again and Elphaba gave her a puzzled look, abruptly asking "What?"

It was a wonder that girl was still standing up without going light-headed.

"Do that again!"

"Do what?"  
"Oh _Elphie_. This!" Galinda said, giving Elphaba a goofy grin.

Elphaba snorted. The two of them were quiet for a while.

"Now, is it just me, or, is the room spinning?"

"No, that's me as well."  
"Oh good good. Well, I'm going to get ready for bed."

Elphaba nodded and added a cool 'Okay'. Galinda grabbed her night gown from under the mass of pillows and skipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Elphaba took her chance to change into her own night dress and continued reading, although she couldn't concentrate. She heard Galinda return after a while and put away her dirty clothes.

Yet another pause. Galinda didn't climb into her bed just yet. Elphaba turned her attention to the girl. She was stood facing her bed, not saying a word.

"Galinda…?"

The blonde waved her hand at her and stood there still for another while. Suddenly, she sprinted into the bathroom.  
Elphaba shut her book and placed it on her bedside table. This was, guaranteed, going to be a long night.


	5. The Day After The Night Before

The next morning, Galinda awoke with a throbbing headache. Her head lay heavily on her pillow. Well. It should be hers. It didn't smell like its usual sweet scent of berries. It didn't smell like anything. She opened one eye, the brightness of day making her squint, but she kept that one eye open. She was facing a wall. She was lying on her right side, so she should be facing Elphaba's bed. She opened her other eye and rose slowly, her head still heavy. Plain grey sheets fell off her shoulder and she fell as lightly as she could onto the white pillow. She was _in _Elphaba's bed. Why? The previous nights memories hit her and her head ached even more. Oh Galinda. What in Oz have you done?

You told her the truth, that's what you did, you silly girl. She rubbed the side of her head with her fingers, attempting to ease the pain. She sat up and studied the room. On the floor beside her was an empty bowl and in the chair in the corner was Elphaba, covered by a blanket. She was luckily still asleep. Clambering out of bed, she proceeded to the advanced to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

This woke Elphaba up. Stretching, she climbed awkwardly off the chair. Her neck and back were stiff. Quickly folding away the blanket, she pushed it under her bed and collected the luckily empty bowl. She pushed it onto the top of her wardrobe, pulled on her dressing gown and sat on the end her own bed. It was a couple of minutes until Galinda appeared in the doorway from the bathroom and they gave each other an awkward look.

"Hi…" Galinda said, breaking the silence.

"Good morning…" Elphaba replied, watching Galinda sit back on the other end of the bed.

Galinda sighed. "Sorry. About last night. I, uh…"

"It's okay."

"Look, Elphi- Elphaba," she corrected, "I just want you to understand that last night I was under the influence of alcohol, and I can say some bizarre things when I've been drinking…" she looked at the floor.

"I think you should just take it easy today. You didn't want to sleep in your own bed, you were afraid you were going to be sick on the covers so I let you have mine."

"Elphaba, you could've slept on mine, you know."  
"Well I know you probably wouldn't have wanted me on your bed anyway and I didn't want to be a nonsense."

Galinda squeezed the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes. She didn't know what else to say to Elphaba about what happened. She didn't want to think about it, but no matter how hard she tried to push the memories out, they forced their way back in. The shocking thing was that Galinda wasn't ashamed to admit she had enjoyed her (slightly more than) tender moment with Elphaba. '…quite nearly in love…'! What had she said? Why was it that Intoxicated-Galinda always knew herself better than Normal-Galinda? It didn't make sense.

She lowered her hands, raised her head and said "Elphaba. I want to make it clear that last night, what I said…"

She sighed. "What I mean is…" she grew slightly irritated with herself but tried again, "What I am trying to say is that last night-"

"—you told the truth about your feelings for me…?"

"Yes… and the slightly worrying thing is, is that I'm sure it's not an infatuation. It was just after the other night it just blew a few things open," she paused "I feel secure when I'm around you, Elphie."

Galinda attempted to avoid eye contact with the green girl.

Elphaba had no idea what to think. The most beautiful girl at the University had a crush on _her_. Green, anti-social, unattractive her. "Galinda, you must understand that I am very flattered, but surely you have the wrong person. I mean, this is I we are talking about. If you're seen even within a few metres of me you're looked at like you hold some kind of illness. And I'm... _green_."

Galinda smiled to the floor, "I happen to find that quality about you somewhat fascinating. But it's not that, Elphaba," she looked up and shifted closer to her, their arms touching. Turning to Elphaba and looking deep into her brown eyes she continued, "I think you're beautiful. For a start, your eyes are the most perfect shade of mahogany and I think those are… I think they're bewitching me…"

Elphaba's heart was pounding in her chest again and her vision was somewhat blurred. Although, Galinda's golden curled hair shone through like sun rays. They moved closer together, nearly cheek to cheek. Galinda again, moved forward and pressed her soft lips lightly onto Elphaba's own. Pulling back, Galinda had lowered her voice to a whisper and said "What is that woman teaching you in those seminars…?"

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Elphaba rose from her bed, placing the new book she was reading on the covers. She opened it, only to be greeted with the presence of Fiyero.

"Oh, it's you," she said bluntly.

"Ah. Terribly sorry. I must have the wrong room. Pardon me," the lad said as he turned to walk away.

"If you're looking for Miss. Galinda, then you're looking in the correct place. However, after the state she came back in last night, I'm hesitant if I should allow you to see her or not."

A small voice called from inside the room, "Elphaba, don't be rude!"

Galinda soon appeared beside the green girl, fully washed and refreshed since the morning. "Besides, _Elphaba_, Fiyero did offer to walk me to my room, but I kindly refused, seeing as Pfannee and Shenshen were making their way back."

Elphaba made a face and padded to her bed and book, and continued to read, but kept an open ear on the conversation.

"I just came by to check if you were okay. You drank a rather large quantity of the punch last night so I was a little concerned for your safety. But I can see you made it back in one beautiful piece."

"Oh please." Elphaba murmured.

Galinda ignored her.

"Will I be seeing any more of you?" Fiyero asked rather intently.

It was at this Elphaba looked up, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"In lessons, certainly," Galinda stated, but saw the slight disappointment in Fiyero's expression, "but I'm sure we could remain close friends. It's just that, at current, I'm not..."

"Okay," Fiyero sighed, "I'm delighted you got back safely, although."

"You're too sweet," Galinda giggled.

The two of them soon said their goodbyes. Shutting the door, Galinda turned to Elphaba. She bit her bottom lip. "We're not going to speak of this to anyone?"

Elphaba nodded, "I think it's the best way, you understand that? I'm in no doubt certain you want to keep your social status."

Galinda moved to sit next to Elphaba and spoke, "Elphaba… I don't care. I just want to be with you. Being popular isn't everything. Obviously it helps, but if people don't understand what we have then…" she inhaled and breathed out quickly, "Then fine."

Elphaba took the blonde's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you," she said.

Galinda smiled and rested her head on Elphaba's bony sholder.


End file.
